


Voldemort's Return: Collision of Worlds

by TargaryenSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenSlytherin/pseuds/TargaryenSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the world after Voldemort's defeat. 19 years later. Drarry still exists - if only in their wishful thinking. Enter the world of Albus as he meets many people in collision of worlds and is blissfully unaware of what is going on behind the scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Short Affair

And he ran his hands down my back. I shuddered, knowing that what we were doing would shock not only our friends, but also the entire wizard population. Rita Skeeter would be delighted. But we couldn't help it. We just couldn't help it.

I ran my hand thru his hair and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Nobody has to know," he whispered before kissing me back.

I sighed and lay back, snuggling next too him with his arms around me, protecting me. I'm so tired of being The Chosen One. So tired of being in the Prophet every other day. So tired of having to pretend this didn't exist. Who said Slytherins and Gryffindors couldn't be friends? Or more ... ?

"Heyy, shh." He put his finger over my lips, "It's gonna be okay."  
I smiled back faintly and squeezed his hand.

"I know," I answered back, my breathe trickling onto his neck where I longed to implant a love bite. His fingers on the back of my neck, soothing me.

"You know what," I say so suddenly that he jumps.

"What?" He says, his gray eyes on me. So mesmerizing.

"I'm tired of this. I am so sick and tired, I can't take it anymore. This has to end, really."  
The pain in his eyes make me realize what he thinks I mean.

"No," I say hastily, taking his hand. "No," I say a bit softer, "That's not what I mean. I mean we should tell the truth and be proud of it. I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want to keep on pretending we're mortal enemies. I don't want to look away every time I see you in the hallway. Let's tell everyone," Our eyes locked, his full of something I can't describe, "tomorrow." I kiss him softly on the lips. "Okay?" He sighs.

"Potter, you think this is gonna work then?" But he can't keep a smile from his face as he tries to work me like he does when we're not alone. But two can play that game.

"Yes," I smile.


	2. The Battle of Hogwarts

But it never came to that. Hogwarts was fighting for its every soul the very next day as Lord Voldemort attacked. Draco and Harry were seperated until they met again in the Room of Requirements. Although Harry saved Draco, he had to leave him behind to destroy the last Horcruxes.

When Harry died, Draco's world shattered. And no one could know. No one would understand. And then when he was called to join his parents and the other Death Eaters by Lord Voldemort's side, he made a decision.

Although he didn't know it, he vowed to live like the school's old Potion Master had since the last 17 years. A dangerous double agent life, to avenge his lost love, and to protect what was left of it. He was going to join Lord Voldemort one last time, to kill him.

But Harry wasn't dead. And he didn't know why Draco went over to the Dark Lord's side.  
And so, no one ever knew. There would never be a future for Harry and Draco together.


	3. The Wand-Crossed Lovers of the Wizarding World

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receeding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry.

Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

Harry's stomach contracted, his heart beating painfully. He too turned away, not being able to bear to look at the love of his life. Never knowing why Draco had re-joined the Dark Side at the end. Never knowing why they had never talked after that again, had not even seen each other, in 19 years.

Draco couldn't tell him. He couldn't face him. He ached to yell his name, to see him turn around and look into those eyes, even if only one more time, for a few mere seconds. To talk to him and explain, to hear his husky voice reply, to understand.

To see his smile, shake his hand, maybe even hug him. But he couldn't. He would never be able to do that. Astoria and Scorpius, he loved them. But he would never be able to love anyone like he loved Harry. And it hurt to not know whether Harry thought of him as often as Draco did. Every night, every hour, every minute.

Astoria smiled at him, her lovely lips a soft pink. Yes, she was lovely. But she wasn't Harry. And Harry wasn't his.

Because the Dark Lord wasn't gone.  
Because there had been one more Horcrux.  
And because Lord Voldemort was slowly starting to re-assemble his forces.

A Fidelius Charm had already been placed on the Potter's and the Weasley's houses. It wasn't much, but it was something. Of this, none of them knew. Nobody knew.

Only Draco did.  
Because he was the Secret-Keeper.  
His left arm tingled.


	4. At Malfoy Manor

"Do you think he'll be alright?"  
 _I wish she would **stop** asking that._  
"Yes, yes, he'll be fine."  
"How would you know?" Her voice had been steadily getting shriller since yesterday.  
He whirled around to face her.  
"Because," he took her by the shoulders and shook her lightly, trying to hide all the irritation he had built up over the past 17 years, "he's our boy. He can look after himself. He's a pureblood."  
 _Harry's a Half-blood._  
"Just stop it, okay? He'll be  _fine_!"  
"But what if he - "  
"If you worry so much why did you let him board the Hogwarts Express? Go after him and bring him back! I have more important things to focus on!"  **SLAM.**  
 _Like Harry's survival. The Dark Lord must never find Harry._  
The final Horcrux.  
He must never know.  
Would he be heart-broken if he found out what that final Horcrux is?  
 _Or would he come back to me?_  
Draco sat at his desk, put his face into his hands, and wept.


	5. The Train Ride to Hogwarts

Naturally, Rose, James and Albus sat in a compartment together, although James frequently ran out to meet his friends and half an hour into the journey completely abandoned Rose and Albus. Rose and Albus sat there tersely, seldomly speaking, nervous about the sorting.

"Do you think you'll be in Gryffindor?" Rose suddenly blurted.

Albus whipped his head around with a start, having been immersed in the by-passing landscape, to find Rose's big eyes trained on him.

"Um ... Well, yeah. I mean, I guess Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff wouldn't be so bad either, but ... "

Rose frowned. "Do you think Daddy meant it when he said he'd disinherit me if I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor?"

"No," Albus chuckled, "Dad said not to take him seriously on that." Rose smiled thinly.

"But ... " she softly started, "what if I'm in Slytherin?" She was paler than usual, which made her freckles stand out and her unusual pale blue eyes seem even bigger. "What if  _you're_ in Slytherin?" Tears began to form in her eyes.

Albus shifted uncomfortably. He leaned forward.  
"Rose," he said softly, " promise you won't tell anybody?"  
Hesistantly, she nodded.

"My dad ... he told me that I had been named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One was a Gryffindor and the other was a Slytherin. And he said - he said that the Slytherin was probably the bravest man he ever knew."

"He - he really said that?"

"Yeah."

"Are you - are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?"

"Rose ... "

"Sorry, sorry! Just - maybe ... " she trailed off for a moment, biting her lip and looking a lot like her mother, "If, the Slytherin was a Hogwarts headmaster, shouldn't there be something about him in the library? To look up I mean? Just to be sure ... "  
"But by then we'll already be sorted ... "

"What's his name?"

"Severus, I think. Because Albus comes from Albus Dumbledore, everybody knows that. So Severus must come from - " he broke off as Rose's gasp cut into his words.

"Se-severus? Not Severus Snape?!"

Albus frowned. "Well, yeah ... "

The door flew open. A small pale boy with a pointed Malfoy chin and Malfoy hair stood in the doorway.

Rose immediately shut her mouth and turned a shade paler. But Albus' gaze was torn away from Rose and focused on the Malfoy's boy eyes.  
 _The same gray eyes as Mr. Malfoy at the station._

"Um ..." he stumbled.

"Aren't you a Malfoy?" Albus asked.

The Malfoy boy winced. "Well ... yeah. But I'm not like that! I'm really not!"

Albus could just make out the tiny shake of Rose's head, deeply in denial. But he wasn't sure.

"Please." The boy was almost begging. "Please, I'm not like that, I don't like that, really. Really really really. It's not my fault that I'm a Malfoy! I - I just wanted to ask if I could sit with you because - because the others stare at me!"

"So you don't want to be a Malfoy?"

He coughed nervously. "Not really to be honest," with a small frown.

"So you're not proud of where you come from?" Rose's quiet voice got louder. "You're ashamed of your family?"

The Malfoy boys' cheeks turned a slight rosé, as far as a blush would go. "Well ... kinda," he stammered near a whisper.

Rose looked scandalized. " **How** can you just  _deny_ your FAMILY?"

He almost looked scared.

"Rose -" Albus cut into her words, "you can't choose what family you're born into. There are bad people in good families, and good people in bad families," he said, thinking of a man his father spoke very highly of - Sirius Black, "And sometimes your family does or has done things that you don't agree with. And then you should be able to say I am ashamed of what they have done. Can't you just be happy about it?"

"Well that was a long speech coming from you," Rose shot back crossly.  
Albus stared.

"Just because you've always had a good and close family doesn't mean others have."  
They stared at each other belligerently, arms crossed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Albus could see the Malfoy boy inching out the door palely.

"No," he turned, startling the boy. "Sit down," he said, pointing to the seat on his right.  
Rose stared at him disbelievingly and open-mouthed.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am."

"No ... it's okay. I'll go. Sorry ... " the boy whispered.

"SIT!" Albus raised his voice but offered a strained smile at the same time.  
The boy hesistantly turned around and slowly walked to the seat Albus was pointing to, trying unsuccessfully to skirt around Rose.

He sat down and Rose jumped up and left the compartment, and Albus thought he heard her hiss "He's a  _Malfoy!_ "

"Sorry about that," he said.

The boy nodded.

"I'm Albus Potter," he held out his hand, not being exactly sure what to do.

The boy tentatively took hold of it, softly.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

And just for a moment, their eyes locked.


	6. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter not finished yet

"Andrews, Jessica."

Declared a Hufflepuff. Albus was on edge, still worried about being sorted into Slytherin. Rose was standing a few people behind him, and Scorpius was by his side. Minerva McGonagall was up front, reading slower than she would have done ten years ago. She had simply gotten old.

"Lambert, Audreena."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The first Slytherin. A beautiful girl with hair that seemed to be all colors at once. Black, auburn, blonde, even red. He wondered if she was a metamorphorgus.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius stepped up and sat down, a slightly nervous grin on his face. He could hear Rose tut even from here. She reminded him a lot of Aunt Hermione sometimes.

"You  _do_ have some pride in you, don't you?" A voice spoke into Scorpius' ear, making him jump a little. He recovered quickly, not wanting to be marked down as a weakling by the Slytherins during his sorting.

"Plenty of thirst to prove yourself too, I see. But to whom? You have ambition too. A Slytherin, are you?"

Not Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin eh?"

And Scorpius nearly lost it.

_It can read me thoughts!_

"IT? Well I  _must_ beg pardon. I am a HAT, not an IT. Luckily for you, I see you want friends. Want to turn around the name of Malfoy, do you? What's that? The Potter boy, ey? Taken a fancy to him, have you? Well you're eager enough, better be a HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat shouted that last line for the whole hall to hear. And the whole hall responded by falling into a dead silence. A  _Malfoy_ in  _HUFFLEPUFF?_ Surely there was some sort of mistake. A few sniggers started straggling in from the Slytherin table.

But those stopped abruptly when a professor stood up and started clapping. It was Professor Longbottom. Then a giant, bearded man stood up, the same one that had brought them to the castle in the boats, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, Hagrid. And slowly, teachers and pupils stood up to applaud, among them also a handful of Slytherins.

The hat was lifted off of his hat and he looked up at the wrinkled face of Professor McGonagall smiling at him.

"Well done," she said.

Scorpius made his way down to the cheering Hufflepuff table. On the way he thought he saw Albus frown a little, and the giddy feeling that had gripped him vanished. Puzzled, he sat down and the hall quieted down for the next first-years to be sorted.

"Potter, Albus Severus," Professor McGonagall read, smiling at him, perhaps remembering the time he had accidentally poured shrinking potion down her hat and then put it on immediately, effectively shrinking his head.

_She didn't mention anybody elses middle name._

The hat slipped down over his eyes.

"Ahh, well. Another Potter. I remember your father. A fine Slytherin he would have made. You already know that, don't you? Made an even finer Gryffindor in the end. You could easily follow in his footsteps you know."

_No.  Not Slytherin._

The sorting hat chuckled, which sounded quite strange, it being a hat and all.

"Like father, like son. Tell me, when will that little sister of yours come to Hogwarts? Surprised I know about her? Hah, well, the sorting hat knows all. You'd do best in GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor erupted into cheers and applause, above them all James Sirius Potter.  
Happy and relieved, Albus almost ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat down inbetween his brother and a fifth year student with short, spikey hair that seemed to change color every once in a while, but remained mostly blue.

As the sorting continued Albus focused on his plate, having found Scorpius in the sea of Hufflepuffs sitting at their table. He had caught his eye and Scorpius waved at him, and he had waved back. He felt curiously confident now, and a lot more happy. He supposed that had to do with the relief of being sorted into Gryffindor. And he was sure he could be friends with Scorpius now, despite Rose's attitude.

Albus couldn't remember ever wanting to be friends with someone so bad until Scorpius came along. He couldn't wait to write to his dad and tell him that a Malfoy was sorted into Hufflepuff!

"Oho! Another Potter in Gryffindor!" a voice trailed from behind.

Albus felt a shower of ice pass through him, an unpleasant feeling, and he was horrified to discover a head on his empty plate.

"I am - "

"Hey! Nearly-Headless Nick!" James called.

"I  _prefer_ Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington - "

" _Nobody_ will  _ever_ call you that, Nick."

The head on his plate turned.

"Why aren't YOU - "

"Oh, Nick, shut your mouth, I can't hear the names!" complained the now violently purple-haired fifth year.

Nick did indeed shut his mouth, and if he weren't a ghost you could have heard it snap. He then turned his nose up and floated upwards out of Albus' plate and towards the other side of the table to sit with some sixth years.

"Weasley, Rose!"

Albus sat up.

"Hmm, hmm, ooh, tricky, tricky, I can see that much already. I remember your mother, dearie. Quite a tricky student to place; now I'll have the same difficulties with you. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, what shall it be? Well, the courage is there, and you won't need more, but what we really need is intelligence, simple and raw - better be a RAVENCLAW!"

Rose looked stunned, like she wasn't sure whether to be pleased or disappointed as the Ravenclaws cheered. Albus clapped with them but had a slightly sinking feeling in his stomache because that would mean that all of the friends he had from home were in a different house than he was.


	7. The Creature in the Closet

"My Lord, you must rest."

"No, no, I cannot."

"You must."

"Bring her to me."

"You must rest."

"Bring her to me."

"My Lord, I must insist - "

"I do not care, Draco. I want to see her - "

"My Lord, you are weak."

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

The creatures - features? if you could called them that, contorted.  
 _I hope you feel as much pain as I do. If you could  feel love ..._

"Now rest."

And with that Draco shut the closet doors and latched them, leaving the creature whimpering inside. When they were locked, he leaned his forehead against the cool chestnut wood of the doors. His chest heaved, trying desparately to hold back sobs.

_How much longer do I need to stand this? He can never kill Harry. I won't allow it. He won't reach his damned Horcrux. **Ever.** But he was growing more and more powerful every day. And I'll have to let him. He'll see into my mind, soon._

But Harry hadn't been the only one to have secret Occlumancy lessons with Snape. Lessons that not even Dumbledore had known of.

_And the Dark Lord had made the mistake of believing me to scared to work against him in any way. But the only thing stronger than Fear is Hope. Hope to be with Harry forever._

Draco's fists banged against the closet doors, tears streaming down his face, while the creature inside had started hissing.

"DRACOOOOO?"

_Dammit woman._

"WHAT?!" he shouted back, trying to suppress the anger in his voice. She always had the worst timing.

"I TOLD SCORPIUS TO SEND AN OWL WHEN HE HAD BEEN SORTED AND IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE BY - "

Draco stormed upstairs, slamming the door shut and grabbed Astoria by her arms, pushing her against the wall, hard. Astoria screamed, startled and scared by the manic look in his eyes.

"Astoria, listen to me very closely. Shut.  _Up._  And leave me ALONE!"

She was trembling and he hadn't meant to scare her so bad but damn it, she was  _annoying_. Why didn't the Dark Lord choose  _her_  to be his last Horcrux, why the Weasley girl? No, not Weasley, POTTER now, wasn't she.

Draco had lurked outside their wedding, just out of sight, crying and trying not to. Potter should have been his last name. Draco Potter. Yes, he liked that. Maybe Harry Malfoy.

But sometimes he thought that maybe Harry was doing this to him on purpose. He could easily just let the Weasley girl go on being a Horcrux and help the Dark Lord become powerful again, then blame it all on HER and then Harry would be his FOREVER. His precious.

"He's mine. He's MY precious," he murmured.

"Draco ... ? Draco what are you  _talking_  about? What has gotten in to you lately?" she tried to take his hand but he jerked it away.

"DON'T  _TOUCH_  ME WOMAN."

And then he turned and ran, ran into the basement and pulled open the closet doors.

"Ahh, Draco, you've come back ... Foolish boy - "

"Take her."

"Draco - "  
"TAKE. HER. SHE HAS DISCOVERED OUR SECRET; SHE MUST DIE."

"Draco, I cannot ... I am weak. You must nurture me. But soon, yes ... Soon I will be powerful again. And then the Potter boy, the Chosen One," he spit out the name like it left a bad taste in his cravice of a mouth, "will no longer be so great, so powerful, as people think he is. I will reign again, Draco! With your help ... I will reward you - "

_You will betray me. But I will betray you first. For Harry._

"Rest, My Lord,"  _slow breathing, eyes unfocused,_  "I will do it myself,"  _far away, unmoving pictures, numbness,_  " _ **now**_."

"Draco - " The doors were shut.

Draco took out his wand and started his descent upstairs. When he got there he pushed open the bedroom doors. The room was in chaos, clothes, books, this and that scattered everywhere. A suitcase on the bed, Astoria hastily flinging her things into it. Draco raised his wand and Astoria turned, froze, her best hat in her hand.

"Draco,"  _tears,_  "please - "

" _ **AVADA KEDAV -**_ "


	8. Déjà Vu, Best Served Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter not yet finished

Meanwhile Harry was lying in Ginny's arms, Lily being over at the Weasley's to play with Hugo. They always sent their children to each other when they wanted some 'time alone'.

Ron still sniggered every time Lily came over without Harry and Ginny, for reasons Lily and Hugo still couldn't fathom. Harry didn't really mind though, it really was Hermione who threw him a glare every time he did. Harry had come to love Ginny, and he rarely thought of Draco now. It still hurt too much, with an empty kind of intenseness. He was scared of the feeling.

Because he thought Draco loved the Dark Arts and his wife Astoria more than he had ever loved Harry.

Because he didn't want to cling to Draco if Draco loved someone else more.  
He wanted Draco to be happy. And so, he had let him go. The empty feeling was heavy, and left a stale taste of pumpkin seeds behind.

Dragging, almost as if he had a Dementor inside of his heart. He thought less and less about Draco every day. But he would never go a day without thinking of him at least once. Draco didn't know that Harry had been toying with the idea of trying to convince Ginny to give Albus another middle name: Draco.

But that, would have been incest. In a way ... ?

"Harry ... " she murmured against his neck and he nearly jumped. Oh, right.  _She_  was there.

"Harry cuddle me ... "

 _Fine. Draco was a better cuddler than you anyways ..._  
He ran his hand down her back, halting suddenly on a rough patch that he had not felt before.

"Ginny, what - "  
"Shh, it's nothing," she said, pushing her finger against his lips, a little too harshly than necessary he thought.

Harry had a very bad and cold sense of deja vu that he could not place.


	9. Introduction of the Dorm Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter not yet finished

Albus didn't really know his dorm-mates all that well yet, but they seemed nice enough.

There were Daniel Lester and Philipp Howell, two muggle-born best friends from the heart of London who sometimes wore strange hats and used strange words that Albus didn't understand, such as "yewtub" (which Albus took to have something to do with wands), "Loo-iji" (a fancy word for a toilet) and strange stories about a hairband named "Moose" that could sing.

One of them also did quite a lot of things ironically, which he supposed was muggle slang that wasn't from his father's generation.

Most of the time they weren't even in the dorm though, they usually crept off together and exchanged intense stares without words. It made Albus feel incomplete, as if somebody was showing him something that he should be having. It tingled, trickled coldly down his back and was left to rot in his stomache. He barely knew them but he envied them.

Otherwise he wasn't quite sure what to think of them yet. His other two dorm-mates were best friends too: Sam Astin and Elijah Underhill, a Half-blood and a Pureblood respectively, from Yorkshire, although when speaking about it they usually omitted the 'York' and they spoke of it plenty. They also spoke of a green dragon and a prancing pony, which reminded Albus of the Hungarian Horntail that his father had to fight in his fourth year, and of Firenze, who still taught Divination at Hogwarts.

They had looked quite shocked and even frightened when they had first glimpsed a house elf after a Third Year had told them where the kitchens were, but they got over it eventually with the help of the food they acquired.

Elijah puzzled him, for he seemed sometimes to be in several places at once and then to disappear suddenly. Apparantly loads of people had their best friends with them in their houses, and Albus wished that Scorpius were in his dorm too. No, no, Rose, Rose.

_I meant Rose._

But he couldn't deny that he would have felt more at ease with him in the room.  
 _Besides, boy and girl dorms are seperated. And so are Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dorms. No, no, Rose is Ravenclaw. That's what I meant._


	10. Ickle Firstie's First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter not yet finished

His first lesson ever was going to be double Potions with the Ravenclaws and Albus realized that he did not know whether Professor Slughorn was still the schools' Potions Master. It turned out he was.

"Albus! We have potions together!" A gleeful Rose came up behind him, dumping her supplies down next to him.

"Oh, hi Rose. How're your dorm mates?"

"Ooh, they're brilliant!" Rose lavished.  _Had she decided to let yesterday go?_

"Okay, so there's this one girl that I  _swear_ reminds of the pictures of the Patil twins that mum and dad have, but her last name isn't Patil, it's Singh, Jessica Singh! And she's sooo nice, she's even read all of her books already!"

"She sounds like Aunt Hermione."

"Oh, you're just jealous! How're your dorm mates?"

Albus shrugged. "They're okay, I guess. I haven't really had time to get to know them yet."

"What, are you telling me you just spent the entire of yesterday not talking to the people you share a  _dorm_ with?

Albus shrugged again.

" **Albus!** You can't just not talk to people!"

"I didn't feel like it."

"But what did you do instead."

"Explored."

"Explored. Explored  _what._ "

"Well, y'know. Hogwarts and ... stuff."

She gave him a disapproving glance and it occured to him that for all he knew, Aunt Hermione could've given somebody that exact same glance at that exact same spot and he'd never know.

"Now, now. Stop the chatter and let's start with the lesson! Now, on page 9 you'll find your task for this lesson, get going. Go on! Two to one cauldron!"


End file.
